


Give it All Back

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Resentment, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "You took a part of me that wasn't yours to keep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it All Back

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Give it All Back by The Material


End file.
